The War Between Danger and Earth
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Angels Among Us prequel. Cheyenne and four of her friends have another threat coming against them and it's Lucifer and his son, Ares. Can they win the war? Read to find out!


**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. This is my second spiritual fan fic for Henry Danger. I hope you guys enjoy this one. BTW, Angels Among Us will be updated but, very soon. Hope u guys can understand. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger or its characters.**

 **3:30 a.m.**

Everyone in Swellview was asleep, including five of God's girls. Midia, Cindy, Carolinia, Rachelle and Captain Man's daughter, Cheyenne Rae Manchester.

As they were sleeping, they were all awakened by a bright light outside, which was the opening of Heaven's gate.

Just as Cheyenne was waking up, she saw Jesus standing right by her bedside.

"What's going on?" She asked as she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Jesus was a man who knew all and what his Father was up to.

"There's a meeting going on in Heaven right now and we need you and the other four girls there." Jesus explained, before he disappeared.

Just when Jesus said that, Cheyenne was on high alert.

"I'll be up there in a few minutes. Thanks for the update!" Cheyenne said.

Then, Jesus disappeared.

Right after Jesus disappeared, Cheyenne began to walk out of her room and into the dark hallway.

As she was walking towards the sprocket, she heard a familiar voice calling out her name.

She walked into the room that it was coming from and when she turned the light on, she saw her father sitting up on the bed.

"Dad, what's going on?" Cheyenne asked, concerned as she sat down beside Ray.

"God's calling you." Ray said as tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

"Dad, calm down. It's not what you think. I'm not dying. We're both indestructible." Cheyenne said as she took her father into a hug and began to soothe him.

Ray began to dry his tears.

"Is he calling you for some type of meeting?" Ray asked, curiously.

"Yes, Dad." Cheyenne said as she began to yawn again.

Ray then let go of her.

"Go ahead and go. Don't forget to be back." Ray said as he began to lay back down.

"I won't, Dad. Goodnight." She said as she ran out of the room.

Just as soon as she got into the Man Cave living room, she saw that the skylight was already open for her.

Her angel wings began to appear out from behind her back.

Then, she began to flap them and was now ascending into the air.

 **3:45 a.m.**

All five girls met up at the stairs that led to God's throne.

It was definitely a long way up but, all five seemed to manage to get up there.

When they got there, Cindy knocked on the door.

"COME IN!" Boomed a loud voice.

Both of the doors opened automatically and all five girls began to walk in.

When all five came in, Jesus floated down from where he was standing with his Dad to the girls.

"Hello, girls. Glad to see you again." Jesus said as he gave each of the girls a hug.

"Okay, Son. That's enough. These five girls are here on official business." God said as he watched his son.

"Sorry, Dad." Jesus said, giving Cheyenne a kiss on her cheek.

Then, he backed away.

"Thank you for coming on short notice, girls." God said as he was pacing.

"Glad you made us." Cindy said.

"God, what seems to be the matter?" Cheyenne asked, quite concerned.

"It's my archenemy, Lucifer." God explained.

"We thought that we defeated him." Cindy said, remembering the time when all five defeated Lucifer.

"Well, you did but, now he's coming back and he has a son." God said.

"A son? Lucifer can't have a son." Midia said.

"Yes he can, Midia. By a she devil." Jesus explained.

"Son, go on to bed. It's late." God said.

"Yes, Dad." Jesus said.

Then, he disappeared.

"So, what do we do?" Rachelle asked.

"You should go home and get some rest. We'll discuss the plan when you guys are praying." God said.

Then, everyone started heading out the door.

Before Cheyenne left, God gave her a golden book.

He said that she can use it to contact them if she wanted to talk or if she wasn't feeling well.

Then, Cheyenne teleported herself back to Swellview.

 **What did you think? Please tell me in your review. Also, stay tuned for chapter two! Please follow and favorite this story!**


End file.
